Saving the Fire
by Rainwhisker
Summary: Four cats have been abandoned after the Twolegs destoryed their Clan. They may be the only four to survive, yet none of them may survive. Wanna know what happens? Read and find out!


It was nearing midnight. Everything was silent and still. The only sound was the sound of pouring rain. Suddenly four cats emerged from a thick band of trees. They found a cave and crept into it. It was dark, but dry from the rain. The blue-gray tabby started to explore the cave.

"Riverstar, I fear our safety here. How are we going to save our Clan this way? We're all going to die," whispered an almost purple tortoiseshell as her bright blue eyes emitted an eerie glow in the darkness of the cave.

"I know, Lilacfrost, but this is the safest place we've found so far. We have been driven from every place we tried to settle. I thought we could find some peace here," said the blue-gray tabby named Riverstar. Water dripped from her wet blue-gray fur as she spoke.

"Peace _here_?" exclaimed a light brown tabby. The stare made by her soft glowing amber eyes told the four wolves not to make a comment about the way she spoke.

"Shh! Don't speak so loud! What if the Twolegs hear us? Leafheart, if you don't want to reunite the Clan, why did you come anyways? You could have stayed behind and rebuilt the camp! It's a mess!" complained a pure white she-cat. Her fur was clearly seen in the dark.

"We'll discuss this at dawn tomorrow. Let's get some rest," declared Riverstar. She had the quality of a true leader. Her pretty midnight blue eyes glared at Leafheart and the white she-cat named Whitefrost.

Whitefrost sighed as she found herself a comfortable bed, while Riverstar stared at the bright full moon being covered by clouds and rain. She thought about the Gathering and about Dragonclaw.

_Will StarClan kill Lightningclaw? I hope not,_ said a voice somewhere in the back of Riverstar's head._ If he has been killed, StarClan would let me know, wouldn't they? FireClan was always loyal to StarClan, so why has StarClan torn apart our Clan? Why has StarClan turned against us?_

_No, Lightningclaw can't be dead,_ said another voice in the back of her head._ If he has, StarClan would definitely let you know. After all, he _is_ your mate. StarClan can't have turned against your Clan! They are leading you toward the right path in reuniting FireClan. Don't give up so fast. Leafheart is just the medicine cat. You are the leader of FireClan. StarClan was meant to give the leader more power than the medicine cat. You don't have to listen to her._

_I guess you're right,_ said the first voice. _Maybe I should keep on going even if Leafheart stays here. I know Lightningclaw is all right. I just know._

As Riverstar blinked away sleep the next morning, she thought about Leafheart. How was she to know Leafheart was only coming with her because she was leader? She _had_ to talk to Leafheart. Whitefrost understood all of her feelings, and had said what she had meant to say!

_Whitefrost understands all of my thoughts and feelings, but I know practically _nothing_ about her! _Thought Riverstar. _I need to understand her more. That will help her understand me more. No, if Whitefrost understands me too much, I'll never have a chance to speak again! I have to conceal some secrets from her, right?_

A voice startled her. "Riverstar?"

It was Leafheart.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was probably just too overexcited or something, but I'm fine now. I do want to go on and save the Clan. Please forgive me."

_Forgive? Forgive?_ Riverstar thought. _She practically persuaded the other cats to go back! I can't exonerate her! But if I tell her that, she'll tell the whole Clan! I'll just say that I will let her off. I will forgive her someday, but maybe not today._

"Yes, I forgive you," Riverstar said reluctantly, but her tone sounded like she was apologetic. We'll need to move on after we catch some prey. Go tell the others while I look for good hunting grounds."

Riverstar ran through the thick underbrush as she darted after a pheasant. If she succeeded in catching a pheasant, she could have fed half her Clan!

_No, _she reminded herself. _Leafheart, Whitefrost, Lilacfrost, and I must eat as much as possible to prevent starvation. We won't eat too much. We'll probably bury half the pheasant somewhere._

When the pheasant stopped to drink from a nearby river, Riverstar jumped at it. She bore her razor-sharp claws into the pheasant as it gave a piercing scream. Riverstar then sank her teeth into its neck, and when she felt a warm gush of blood, she let go. The pheasant dropped dead onto the ground.

Riverstar padded through the undergrowth while dragging the pheasant. She thought she had saw a flash of lightning right in front of her.

"Riverheart?"

"Eaglekit, is that you?" Riverstar asked nervously.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Eaglekit stammered.

"Eaglekit, my name is River_star_. I thought a falcon had taken you away. Oh, Eaglekit! The Clan really missed you! Help me get this pheasant back to the cave," said Riverstar.

"Can I become an apprentice?" asked Eaglekit.

Riverstar said nothing, as the two cats silently dragged the pheasant toward the direction of the cave.

"Yes," Riverstar said finally. "I think it's time you become an apprentice."

When Eaglekit and Riverstar reached camp, a gleam of white fur greeted them.

"Eaglekit!" Whitefrost exclaimed as she started to lick his ear. "I've missed you so much! Come on, let's go see the others."

She grabbed Eaglekit by the scruff and went into the cave. Riverstar knew what was going to happen. She did not want to helplessly watch it happen.


End file.
